


Let our memories last in these pictures

by AGmochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGmochi/pseuds/AGmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an accident. Things like this happen from time-to-time. He really doesn't need to be constantly reminded of what he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let our memories last in these pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to post this on Valentine's day but my beta readers were busy. I still thank them for reading this though. <3  
> Also, I used the characters' first name to show intimacy.

_The remains of Flight J11 have been discovered in the depths of the ocean and Olympics officials send their deepest regrets to the Japanese vo-._

 

Kei turned off the TV.He couldn’t bear to listen to anymore. When he first heard that the flight went missing, he was shocked and had hoped it was a temporary mishap from the flight centre. He was proven wrong though by all the news reports that followed.

 

_“I’ll come back with a gold medal and then take you out to an expensive restaurant.”_

 

“Liar,” Kei whispered to the empty apartment as he walked to his (their) bedroom. Flopping down on his (their) bed, Kei stared blankly at the ceiling. When he felt himself choke up, he turned and shoved his head into his pillow, only to realize that he was on the wrong side of the bed when he breathed in a scent that would never return. Burying himself into the pillow, he began to shake as he tried to hold back his tears.

“I won’t cry,” he said to himself.

 

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Taking pictures.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Pictures last forever unlike our memories. So when we get old, we can use them to reminisce.”_

_“I’m surprised a volleyball brain like you knows the word ‘reminisce’.”_

_“I’m not the one dating this ‘volleyball brain’.”_

_“...”_

_Ka-chick_

_“Did you just-”_

_“It’s a cute face.”_

_“Gimmie that! Stop using that slight height advantage of yours. Delete it!”_

_“Pfft.”_

 

When Kei opened his eyes, he noticed that the bedroom was a lot brighter than it was when he fell asleep. So he got up and walked to the bathroom where he stared at his bloodshot eyes from the mirror. “Pathetic,” he said before splashing water on his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other toothbrush standing proudly beside a shaving razor.

 

_“What are you looking at?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Kei.”_

_“No- What are you doing?”_

_“I like you without the facial hair.”_

_“...”_

_“It’s so smooth and soft.”_

_“You’re a dork.”_

_“But I’m your dork.”_

_“Ugh.”_

_“I wish I had my camera with me right now.”_

_“You take a picture and you can say goodbye to that camera forever.”_

_“Still tempting though.”_

 

Kei smiled at the memory. He remembered the warmth and glee he felt when Wakatoshi hugged him from behind and nuzzled his face. But when a cold breeze went by, he was snapped back to the harsh reality that is the present. And so, with a frown and a cold heart, Kei grabbed the razor and toothbrush, dropping them in the garbage can by the sink before brushing his teeth.

 

After he exited the bathroom, he went towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself, but once everything was done, he realized that he had set up two plates of food and scowled. “He’s not coming back idiot,” He grabbed the second plate and dumped the food into the garbage before returning to his own plate.

 

_“You shouldn’t waste it.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“The food. We can always save it for tomorrow.”_

_“We’re using nearly expired food, do you really think saving it for tomorrow is a good idea?”_

_“Better than wasting it.”_

_“It’s just a small portion.”_

_“Then I’ll eat it.”_

_“Fine. I honestly don’t get how people can eat so much.”_

_“I have to build and recover my muscles.”_

_“You have enough muscles as it is, Ushiwaka.”_

_Ka-chick_

_“...Okay, what was that for?”_

_“You look cute in an apron.”_

_“...You are so embarrassing.”_

 

Kei could only blush when he remembered what happened to the apron afterwards. It was a nice looking apron too, but unfortunately it had had to burn.

 

After he cleared his plate, he put it and the utensils into the sink before going to call his boss. He honestly didn’t think he’d be able to work properly at all for the day so he decided that he might as well call in sick for a few days.

 

Once the call was over with, and he was very glad his boss didn’t say anything about the reason, Kei decided to return to the bedroom and surf the internet. When the desktop finally loaded, he came face-to-face with a picture of him and Wakatoshi, smiling, that made him shut off his computer immediately. Not now, he thinks.

 

_“We can just keep all the photos in the computer, you don’t have to keep printing it.”_

_“But what’s on the computer can easily be lost. A physical copy would last longer.”_

_“I guess, but you take a lot of photos.”_

_“Then I’ll just buy a lot of albums.”_

_“Do what you want.”_

_Ka-chick_

_“...Wakatoshi.”_

_“It’s an exasperated face.”_

_“That’s one of my less rare ones.”_

_“True.”_

 

Kei looked towards the shelf where all the albums are kept, and contemplated for a while before finally deciding to go to it. He grabbed a few albums and took them to the living room couch. He opened the first one and slowly began to flip through the albums.

 

Kei noted that there were a lot of pictures of himself as well as their university volleyball team. When he finally got to one with Wakatoshi, he had to stop and chuckle a bit. He remembered what had happened in the picture quite well. After all, he was the one the reason Wakatoshi had a volleyball shaped injury and a bleeding nose for a good few hours after Kei blocked and deflected Wakatoshi’s own spike into his face.

 

_“You keep playing with that camera during practise and I’ll block a spike into your face.”_

_“That would require you actually blocking me, Kei.”_

_“...You get back on court right now Ushijima Wakatoshi and we’ll see.”_

 

_BAM_

_“Oh no, Wakatoshi are you alright?”_

_“Ugh, my face.”_

_“...PFFT.”_

_“What?”_

_“Hahaha, someone take a picture and maybe get the first aid kit.”_

_“Kei…”_

_Ka-chick_

_“...Wha?”_

_“You better put that picture in the album you hear me.”_

_“Sure Kei, sure... I can’t believe that actually hit my face…”_

_“Love you too.”_

 

Kei sighed, he had to admit it was a good memory, and Wakatoshi became a lot more wary when they faced each other during practise.

 

Continuing with the album, he flipped through a good portion and was slightly disappointed when he realized that there weren’t many pictures of Wakatoshi himself. Although being the photographer, it made sense. He even remembered having a conversation about it.

 

_“Wakatoshi.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“You should really have more photos with yourself in them.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Do I honestly have to answer that question?”_

_“But how can I take photos of myself if I am the photographer?”_

_“...Good point. In that case, I’ll take some for you.”_

_“Sure, just don’t harm the camera.”_

_“Wakatoshi, I’m offended. Who do you take me for?”_

_“...Do I honestly have to answer that question?”_

_“...Heh, good point, but you still love me.”_

_“It’s true, I do.”_

 

Kei leaned further into the couch, flipped through a second album before finding another picture of Wakatoshi. There still wasn’t much but it was increasing steadily. There were some of Wakatoshi only, some of Wakatoshi playing in official matches with the national team, some with both him and Wakatoshi, together, doing something romantic or just silly at times. And with each picture Kei goes through, he smiles at the memory that comes with it. Some happier than others but all with love. Love put in the pictures, for the person in the pictures, to the photographer of most of the pictures.

 

Kei didn’t realize how many albums he went through until he noticed that the album he’s currently on has a lot of blank slots. Even though he knows he probably won’t find anything,  he kept flipping until he reached the end of the album where, in one of the slots is a note. Kei took the note and flipped it over. The date written on the note was of one when the album first began. _A very old note,_ Kei thought before he began to read it.

 

_Dear_ _m_ _e in the future:_

_To be honest, if you’re reading this, then that means I’m either really old now or something has happened that required me to look through these albums. I don’t really know how much I’ll have filled by the time I look through this, but I hope there will be a lot._

_I want to record it all, all the happy memories, all the sad ones, everything. This way, I won’t forget. I won’t forget the feelings when I play volleyball, the feelings when I see Kei, our dates, our fights, everything._

_It may not have been recorded but realizing that I love Kei and asking him out and having him accept  was probably one of the most nerve-wracking and happiest things that has ever happened to me and I’m really hoping that I don’t go through these memories because we broke up or an accident occurred. I want to be with him for as long as possible and maybe, eventually, ask him to be with me until death parts us._

_And that is all I can really think of at the moment. But whatever happens in the future, I hope that I’ll have lived some of the happiest moments of my life._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi_

 

Kei stared at the note in shock, a teardrop rolling down his cheek as he read and re-read the note. “You idiot,” he whispered. Kei scrunched up his face and yelled, “YOU IDIOT,” as he clutched the note tightly to his chest and finally let his tears flow down his face.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Kei was woken by the sound of knocking. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep this time but his back was very sore from the awkward sleeping position on the couch. He got up and walked to the front door.

 

When he finally got there, he stared at the door handle for a bit. Part of him wanted to hope that everything that just happened was a dream, and he would see Wakatoshi playing in the Olympics on TV. The other part had no hope at all.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kei slowly opened the door and was surprised to see messy black hair that he hadn’t seen for a good while.

 

“Hey megane-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi was in the middle of his honeymoon with Yachi when he first heard the news. And the moment he heard, he just knew Tsukki wouldn’t react well so he tried to contact the other as best as he can. When none of his calls got through, he started panicking. Yachi, who was watching the whole time, began panicking herself while trying to calm Yamaguchi down. Eventually the two newlyweds calmed down enough to call someone who probably lives close enough to Tsukishima to check up on him. And that person just so happens to be Kuroo.


End file.
